Emulsions and/or microemulsions are commonly employed in a variety of operations related to the extraction of hydrocarbons, such as well stimulation. Subterranean formations are often stimulated to improve recovery of hydrocarbons. Common stimulation techniques include hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing consists of the high pressure injection of a fluid containing suspended proppant into the wellbore in order to create fractures in the rock formation and facilitate production from low permeability zones. All chemicals pumped downhole in an oil and/or gas well can filter through the reservoir rock and block pore throats with the possibility of creating formation damage. It is well known that fluid invasion can significantly reduce hydrocarbon production from a well. In order to reduce fluid invasion, emulsions or microemulsions are generally added to the well-treatment fluids to help unload the residual aqueous treatment from the formation.
Accordingly, although a number of emulsions or microemulsions are known in the art, there is a continued need for more effective emulsions or microemulsions for use in treatment of an oil and/or gas well.